no title yet
by iars
Summary: Enterprise E winds up in the SG1 Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jean Luc Picard sat in his ready room pouring over paperwork. He really hated this part of his job but there was no getting out of it. Being in command of one of the most advanced starship in the Federation, the flagship at that, brought with it a plethora of responsibilities. He got up and walked over to the alcove in the wall and asked for a cup of hot Earl Grey tea. With a shimmer of light, the cup materialized giving off an aroma of fresh brewed tea. He lifted the cup and took a sip.

Just then the comm system chimed, "Captain, we are approaching the planet and will be dropping out of warp in a minute." 

"On my way Number One." He replied as he put down the cup back in the alcove which de-materialized immediately.

As he walked onto the bridge, he was met by Commander Riker. 

"Have we started analysis of the planet yet?" he asked.

"Only long range scans, sir. The planet is a standard M class planet with a nitrogen and oxygen atmosphere. About 60 percent of the surface is covered by water and seems to be uninhabited as far as we can tell."

He turned over to Ensign Wesley who was at the helm and ordered him to drop out of warp. 

"Aye sir," came the reply. 

The constant hum of the warp drive gave way to the relative quite of impulse drive as the ship dropped out of warp near the planet.

"Thank u ensign," he replied. "Commander Data, you may start a thorough analysis of the planet as soon as we enter orbit. Find out if we can send an away team to the surface for a detailed analysis"

"Yes sir, the away-team is already on its way to transporter room three," he replied.

"I wonder why we haven't studied an M class planet so close to the federation border before?" Deanna Troi wondered aloud.

"Actually we have Councilor," Data replied. "A group of scientist did a preliminary survey of the planet several years ago. However, at the time, we did not have the resources due to the Dominion war."

"Aha, and now that the war is over, we have time to get back to our primary mission objective," she finished.

"That is quite right Councilor."

Everyone watched the view screen, as they drew closer to the planet. It was a beautiful sight, very reminiscent of Earth. 

"Power building up on the planet surface, sir. It could be a weapon" Worf yelled jarring everyone out of their train of thoughts.

"Shields up," Riker barked, but before anyone could react, a bolt of energy blasted from the planet surface and hit the Enterprise. It washed over the outer hull in a wave of sparkling energy. Everyone was thrown about as lights went out. Systems crashed ship-wide as the Enterprise floated silently towards the lush blue planet.

SG1 had been on this planet for over a 5 hours now. They were performing a reconnaissance of the planet that had been dubbed P3275, when they came up to an ancient structure sitting in the middle of a clearing. It was the first sign of civilization other than the stargate since they got here. 

"It looks like an ancient temple, Colonel" Daniel said as he poured over the writings on the wall. "I don't recognize the writings on the wall. Teal'c, do you recognize anything?" 

"I do not Daniel Jackson, I have never come across a form of writing such as this."

"Well then, we can  at least rule out the Goa'uld," he replied as he looked around for a clue.

"Colonel, you should come and take a look at this," Carter called out from an adjoining room. 

"What is it Carter?" he replied as they all headed towards Sam. She was staring at an imposing structure that rose all the way up to the ziggurat.

"I don't know, sir, from the looks of it, it is some sort of device."

"Perhaps a weapon of some sort to protect the planet. That would explain why the Goa'uld have never colonized this planet," said the big Jaffa.

"Perhaps. Carter, can you find out what it does? Daniel, see if you can find any clues on those carvings" 

"I can try, sir." Carter replied as she walked around the device. There were no visible interfaces that she could see, no clue as to what this device was. 

After having spent well over 2 of hours, Carter was on the verge of giving up when she leaned on a part of the wall to take a breather. Suddenly the device lit up. "Colonel O'Neil," she yelled. Everyone came running in to the room to see what was going on. 

"Whoa, what did you do Carter?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir. It seems to be powering up. I don't like the looks of it. We better get out before it discharges though." As they sprinted out of the room, the weapon fired a bolt of energy that raced skyward, setting off a blast wave that knocked out the whole SG1 team.

Back on the Enterprise, the emergency systems started to kick in one by one as personnel rushed back to their station to find out the status of the ship. 

"Mr Data, what just hit us?" queried a dazed Picard.

"I am not quite sure, Captain. As far as I can tell, we were hit by some kind of energy blast before we could raise our shields. That caused a system overload throughout the ship. I should be able to tell you more once I go over the systems log sir."

"Good, before we do that, we need to get our systems up and running. Number One, I want a thorough report of the ships status."

"I'm on it Captain. Mr. Data, report to engineering to help Geordie. I'm sure he'll need all the help he can get." 

"Yes sir."

15 minutes later the sensors were back online. But the rest of the systems were still down, that included the warp core, shields and weapons. Commander Data was pouring over the logs when he found out what had happened.

"Captain, I think I've found what hit us. The blast seems to have originated in the southern hemisphere in this continent. I've run a sensor sweep of that area and have pinpointed where the blast came from. There seems to be some residual energy signature coming from this structure. I'm also detecting 4 life signs although its faint."

"Number One, assemble an away team and investigate what happened down there. I want to know why we were fired upon."

"Yes sir," Riker replied as he headed for the turbo lift.

The away team materialized in the room where SG1 were still unconscious. After a quick sweep of the area, Ensign Weller put away his phaser, pulled out his tricorder and scanned the SG1 team. 

"They're human except this one, sir. Looks like they caught the blast when they fired on us. This one looks pretty bad," He said, pointing to Carter. "Maybe we should beam them on board so we can monitor them when they come to."

"That's a good idea. You and Ensign Rogers can stay down here and look around. Riker to Enterprise, I have six to beam up, Ensign Weller and Rogers are staying down to further investigate the device. I have 4 unconscious people to beam directly to sick bay."

"Understood Commander."

Colonel O'Neil was the first to wake up. It felt like he had just woken from a bad dream. He tried to open his eye lids and he could barely move them. It hurt, the brightness of the room overwhelmed his pupils as he shut his eyes. He tried to move but it hurt. Someone came over to him but all he could make out was a fuzzy outline. She administered some kind of medication and he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Nurse Okawa leaned over Colonel O'Neil as he woke up. She could see he was in pain so she administered some medication to ease his pain. They had repaired all his damages which included some internal injury. He should be able to get back on his feet in another couple of hours. She went over to the next bed. It was a big guy built like linebacker. He was different. They had run scans and it revealed a symbiot in his abdomen cavity which seemed to be repairing his injuries. 

Dr. Crusher was standing over the Carter when she started to stir. She groggily asked, "Where am i?"

"You are safe and sound. Please relax," the Doctor replied. Turning around she paged Captain Picard. "Our guest are starting to wake up, Captain. You might want to come down."

"Thank you doctor. I will be right over."

By the time Captain Picard arrived at the sick bay, the whole SG1 team was awake. Other than being dazed and confused they were all recovering well. They were also anxious and asked a lot of questions but non were being answered. Jack was the first one to notice Captain Picard as he entered the room and knew he was the man in charge here.

"Hi, I'm colonel Jack O'Neil, SG1 and you are."

"Captain Picard."

"Well then Captain, mind telling me what me and my men are doing out here. Last thing I remember, we were on P3275."

"Colonel, you are in no position to ask questions here. I would like to know why you fired upon my ship."

"Ship? What ship," he asked looking around at the other SG1 team members. Everyone was puzzled.

"You are onboard the USS Enterprise. We brought you onboard after we found you on the planet, that is after you fired on us."

"Captain, we didn't mean to fire at you. It was an accident," Carter added.

"Wait a minute,"  Daniel cut in. "Did you say Enterprise, like in the aircraft carrier?"

"Yes."

"That can't be. There's no way that beam shot all the way to Earth to hit the Enterprise."

"Dr Jackson is right. Although the weapon was powerful, it could not have reached Earth," added Teal'c.

"What are you talking about reaching Earth? This is the USS Enterprise. We are in orbit around the planet we just picked you up from."

"What?" Jack could not believe what he was hearing. "You mean we are on a starship called the Enterprise that is in orbit around P3275?"

"Yes."

"We don't have a starship other than the X303 and that's still under construction."

Picard was puzzled. What these people were telling him didn't make sense. "Commander Riker to the sick bay, and bring Data with you too, Commander. "

"On my way Captain," Riker replied.

"So, you are telling me that you guys are from Earth military branch called the Star Gate Command?" Riker asked for the second time not believing what he had heard the first time.

"Yes we are. How hard is that to believe?" Jack was getting irritated. Why did they not understand something that simple.

"That can't be," Riker shot back. 

"And why is that?"

"Starfleet does not have a branch called Star Gate Command," he replied.

"Whoa! Hold your horses. Starfleet? What do you mean by Starfleet," Jack parried.

Everyone exchanged a puzzled look. Data was the first to speak. "Captain, I think I know what's going on here. I've been scanning the surrounding space and had noticed some peculiarities. Things didn't quite match up but I did not have an explanation until now. I believe I have just found it." 

"Go on, Data," Riker urged.

"Yes sir, after running through several scenarios, I have come to a conclusion that we are not in our universe anymore. The peculiarities in the quantum signature of this reality seemed to support my hypothesis and now this."

There was a stunned silence. Finally, Picard spoke up. "Explain Mr. Data." 

"Well sir, when SG1 were investigating the planet below, they must have accidentally triggered the device they found. It created some kind of energy that shot out into space and tore open a rift that connected it to our universe. Unfortunately, we were in the vicinity when this happened and were pulled into this universe. It could have been an accident or the device could have been created specifically to open a door to other universes. However, I have to run a thorough analysis before I can be one hundred percent sure of this."

"How come we did not detect this rift, Data?" Riker questioned.

"Well sir, when we were hit, it took out most of our systems including our sensors. By the time we had our sensors back the rift must have closed itself."

Picard had a worried look on his face. "Can we recreate this rift and go back to our universe, Data?" 

"I believe so, sir. But the device seems to have overloaded when it fired, destroying itself. That's what knocked out SG1. It will take sometime for me to figure out how to recreate the device sir."

"Maybe Carter can help, she's very smart, you know" Jack volunteered.

"Thank you Colonel. We could use all the help we can get. That will be all for now." He headed out of the sick bay leaving a puzzled SG1 to ponder the incident.

Back at the bridge, Picard was busy directing the repairs when Worf called out, "Sir, we have an anomaly forming 50,000 kilometers from our current position. Permission to raise shield sir." He was apprehensive after the previous incident.

What now he thought. "Raise shields."

A weird looking ship poured out of the vortex and headed towards the enterprise. It was built like a pyramid sticking out of a disk like structure that covered its lower surface.

"Hail them."

Tanneth had been in Tollona negotiating with the Tollans when long range sensors indicated a burst of high energy from one of the nearby planets about 5 light years away. Curious as to what it was he decided to investigate. 

When he dropped out of hyperspace, they were greeted by a strange looking ship in orbit around the planet. He had never seen a ship like this before. It consisted of two oval section with two smaller cylindrical structure jutting out of the lower oval. The ship was quite large at about 600m in length. Whoever they were, he did not like them being here. He would see to it that they left the area one way or another.

His first prime walked up to him and said, "My lord, the are hailing us. They seem to be the Tauri."

"Tauri? That can't be. They don't have starships, let alone something that big," he said in surprise. 

"Yes my lord, but the people on board were definitely Tauri."

"Put them on screen."

"I am Tanneth. Surrender your vessel or be destroyed," he ordered.

A weirdly dressed guy with glowing eyes appeared on screen and gave them an ultimatum. "I am Tanneth. Surrender your vessel or be destroyed," he ordered.

Picard was surprised. It wasn't the kind of greeting he had expected. He looked over at Worf who was standing behind weapons station.

"They seem to be armed with multiple energy turrets and rudimentary energy shields, sir. He doesn't represent much of a serious threat at the moment." Worf reported.

Picard turned back to Tanneth. "I am Jean Luc Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise. We come in peace and would like to open a dialog. However, I will not surrender this ship."

"You dare defy a god?" Tanneth roared back. " You shall pay for your insolence Tauri." He turned to his first prime and yelled, "Jaffa Kree."

The channel was cut off as the Ha'Tak fired at the Enterprise. Much to Tanneth's surprise his shots seemed to hit a shield that glowed softly as it absorbed the bombardment effortlessly. 

On the Enterprise, Picard looked over at Worf. "Shields holding sir. Negligible effect on the shields. However, our weapons are still offline so we can't return fire."

"Get us out of here Ensign," he ordered Wesley who was at the helm.

"Aye, sir." 

With a flash, the Enterprise warped out leaving a very puzzled Tanneth behind. He had never encountered a ship such as this. He had to find and destroy it before it became a menace to the system lords.

"I want a meeting immediately, Number One," Picard ordered Riker. "All command staff and have SG1 join us."

Soon, they were at the meeting with the SG1 members. Picard turned to the team as he brought up the picture of the Ha'Tak and asked them, "Tell me, what do you know of this?"

The SG1 team were puzzled. "That's a Goa'uld Ha'tak mother ship Captain," Teal'c replied. "Why do you ask?"

"We just had a run in with them." 

"You did what?" Jack asked in surprise.

"We just encountered this ship while in orbit around the planet. He wasn't too happy to see us there and fired on us. That is when we left."

"Smart move," Jack replied. "Those snake-heads can be very mean. Its never a good idea to stick around when they're nearby."

"Colonel O'Neil is right, Captain," Teal'c added. "A Ha'tak is a very powerful ship. You did he right thing."

"Yes we did, but that's not why we left. We could have taken his fire all day without having to worry about it, but I decided it would be prudent  not to ire someone we knew nothing about."

"You mean his weapons couldn't hurt you?" asked an incredulous O'Neil

"That's right, Colonel," Data replied. "Although the Ha'tak is a pretty big ship it seems to be very ineffective and not very powerful. It uses a form of energy weapon which is quite useless against our shields."

"Now that's what I am talking about. Finally someone that can stand up to the snake-heads." O'Niel was positively glowing at hearing this piece of good news. 

"So tell me more about this Goa'uld." Riker added.

"Well, the Goa'uld are an ancient race of snake like parasitic creatures that enslave other people. When they enter the host, they take over the host and use it to their purpose." Jack filled in. "They also subjugate other primitive races by pretending to be gods, like in Ra, for example."

"Is it like the one inside of Teal'c?" Doctor Crusher asked.

"Yes it is. The Goa'uld use the Jaffa as an incubator for their young ones. Jaffas also serve the Goa'uld as their soldiers and in return Jaffas get almost perfect health and long life."

"Then what about Teal'c. How come he is not under the Gould's control?"

"The Jaffa only carry the young Goa'uld which acts as his immune system but does not control him. When the it matures, the are taken out and implanted into another host. It then implants itself at the base of the brain from where it controls the hosts body. Now, although the Jaffas aren't controlled directly by the Goa'uld, most of them believe that the Goa'ulds are their gods and are intensely loyal to them, even to the point of death. Teal'c here is one of the very few Jaffa who have stood up against the Goa'uld."

This was interesting information for the Enterprise crew. It was finally decided that that the best course of action was to head for Earth. In the meantime the SG1 team were offered a tour of the ship.

Data was in charge of giving SG1 a tour of the ship.

 "The Enterprise-E is an Sovereign class starship," he told them. "She is 685 meters by 224 meters by 88 meters and has a mass of 3.25 million metric tons. We have a standard complement of 130 officers and 725 enlisted crew members. In an emergency, we can evacuate up to 2500 people."

"Impressive," Jack muttered.

"Work on the ship first began during the Wolf 359 incident but the space trails itself did not start till 2369," he went on.

"2369?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"Yes, 2369" Data replied. "Why do you ask Dr. Jackson?"

"Well, its only 2002 out here."

"Then it seems that we not only jumped universe but also traveled back in time. Very intriguing," Data said with intrigue. 

"Go on, Data," Carter implored.

"Yes, as I was saying, the Sovereign class starship was designed with the Borg in mind."

"Who are the Borg?" Daniel cut in again.

"They are a race of highly developed cybernetic beings who are connected by a collective mind called the hive. It is controlled by a single Borg called the queen, kind of like in a bee colony. Anyway, their sole purpose in life is to seek out new forms of technologies and assimilate any culture they come across. They have been doing so for thousands of years and have collected vast amounts of knowledge. This makes them particularly dangerous as they are very adept at adapting to new technologies and using it for their own use. They are so good at it that most weapons become useless against them after only a couple of shots."

"Kind of like the Replicators," Jack added.

"Replicators?" It was Data's turn to be surprised. 

"Yes, little mechanical bugs that crawl around devouring all forms of stuff, assimilating technologies and then replicating themselves till there are thousands of them," Carter explained.

"I don't think we have ever run across them, Major," Data replied. He would have to look into that at a later time. If they were anything like the Borg, they could pose a great threat. "Anyway," he went on, "the Sovereign was designed from the start to be heavily armed to defend itself and the Federation against the Borg. To that purpose, we carry, three forward and two aft torpedo tubes and advanced Type XII phaser arrays." By this time, they had arrived at main engineering on deck 16. They were met by Chief Engineer Geordie LaForge, whom they had met earlier. He took over explaining the workings of the warp core and associated system. Pointing to the large column that was pulsating with energy he explained, "This is the warp core, our primary source of power on board the ship. It combines matter with antimatter to produce vast amounts of energy that is fed to the numerous systems of the ship via a electro-plasma conduit system."

"Isn't the annihilation of matter and antimatter violently explosive?" Carter asked hoping to glean as much information out of this tour as possible.

"You are right, Major. Under normal circumstances the amount of matter/antimatter that is currently being annihilated would result in a tremendous explosion that would tear apart this ship and anyone close to it," he said with a smile. She was very bright he observed. Wasn't she a scientist or something? He would have to ask Data later. "However, we control the violent nature of matter/antimatter reaction using dilithium crystals," he continued.

"So how much power are you generating in that thing?" Daniel asked curiously. He did not understand all the intricacies of matter/antimatter reaction but he knew enough to know that it was the most violent explosion in nature.

"Lets just say a lot," Geordie replied. That information was classified and these people did not need to know the details. "Anyway," he went on, "This is not the only source of power onboard the ship. Scattered throughout the ship are various fusion reactors that are used to power secondary systems and also in times of emergency."

"So what do you use all this power for?" O'Neil wanted to know.

"Well, that depends. Most of the time, we use it to power our warp drives. That is our faster-than-light method of travel." Knowing what the next question would be, he continued, "Warp drive basically compresses the space in front of the ship while expanding the space behind it. This way, we don't have to travel faster than the speed of light, which of course is prohibited by Einstein's famous law, in our local space. However, in relation to the surrounding space we will have traveled much faster than the speed of light."

"Wow," Carter replied. "That must require a lot of power." They had never met any species that traveled in real space faster than the speed of light. Not even the Asgard. Every race she knew dropped into hyperspace to circumvent the speed of light dilemma. This could prove very effective in combat.

"It is pretty energy intensive, especially as the warp speed goes up, the power usage goes up exponentially," Geordie replied. 

Finally, after a thorough tour of main engineering, SG1 was handed back to Data who continued the tour of the ship. Eventually, they arrived at the bridge.

Stepping onto the spacious bridge Data said, "And this of course is the main bridge. From here we control all aspects of the ship. This station here is helm control, this is the science station, communication is over there. These seats are for the captain, the first officer and the ship councilor. Behind it is the weapons control. Commander Worf is the officer in charge of the station on this shift." He turned to Worf and said, "Would you like to explain the weapons systems to our guests, Commander?"

"With Pleasure," Worf replied with a savage grin. He liked showing off his toys. He turned to the SG1 team and said, "This is the tactical control center. From here I can control all offensive and defensive systems of the ship. Our main defensive system is a regenerative shield system consisting of redundant symmetrical subspace gravitron field. During combat, information on the incoming fire is constantly analyzed by the main computer and the shields are adjusted for maximum efficiency. Normally, power to the shields if provided directly from the warp core through high capacity EPS conduits but in cases of emergency, power can also be diverted from the fusion reactors powering the impulse engines. Our secondary defense is provided by the ablative armor that has high dispersion properties against various types of beam weapons. On the offensive end, we are equipped with the latest Type-XII phaser arrays which has a range of over 300,000 km and is the most powerful type ever fielded on a starship. We also have 5 torpedo launch tubes capable of both single shot or salvo launch of all types of torpedoes and probes including photon and quantum torpedoes. We are currently armed with 325 photon and 175 quantum torpedoes which have a range of about 4 million km." 

Carter had a million questions but refrained from interrupting Worf. He did not look like someone who took too kindly to being interrupted. There would be a time for that later she thought. On the other hand Jack had no qualms about it. He did not understand all the mumbo-jumbo of gravitron fields and EPS conduits, neither did he care, but it was clear to him what this ship was capable of doing.  "Wow, that's an impressive amount of firepower and range," he stated. Indeed it was. Although they had encountered powerful alien species, none had demonstrated the amount of firepower and range Enterprise seemed to possess. 

"Although we do possess a great deal of firepower, we are not a true warship, Colonel O'Neil," Data added.

"Really?"

"Yes, we could be classified as an explorer class ship. Our primary mission is to explore new frontiers and open contacts with new species. Sometimes, this takes us into hostile territories and we have to be ready to defend ourselves," Data clarified.

"If this is an explorer, I sure would like to see what one of your true warship is like."

"Other than a limited number of starship designs such as the Defiant and the new Prometheus, most Starfleet vessels are in fact multi-role starships like the Enterprise," came the reply

"Oh, I see," O'Neal answered.

Their final stop on the tour was an empty room that seemed anticlimactic. "This is the holodeck," Data explained. "We have 4 standard holodecks such as this and 8 smaller holosuites on board. We use these facilities for both recreation and training." Having said that, he started one of the standard holodeck programs used to familiarize visitors with UFP and Starfleet. SG1 suddenly found themselves floating in space which was disconcerting to say the least. Once they got their bearings back, they realized they were speeding past the outer planets of the sol system, past Saturn and Jupiter as they made their way towards Earth. Finally they settled in orbit around Earth and were greeted by a massive station orbiting Earth. They had never seen a structure that big in space before. Huge starships could be seen entering and leaving it on a regular basis. They then dove down towards the planet and made their way to San Francisco to Starfleet HQ. 

After, this impressive tour, the SG1 team were shown to the guest quarters where they retired for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Gate Room, SGC  
  
General Hammond was seeing off SG9 as they departed for another off-world excursion.  
  
"Good Luck, Major."  
  
"Thank you, sir," came the reply as SG9 stepped into the event horizon of the stargate which closed behind them. He turned around to head back to his office when suddenly the SG1 team materialized in front of him in a sparkle of light. He had encountered transporter technologies but had never seen such a display before.  
  
"What is going on here, Colonel. Care to explain."  
  
"You bet General, we need to talk," O'Neil replied.  
  
"Alright. Debriefing room."  
  
Debriefing Room, SGC  
  
Once everyone was seated around the table, Colonel O'Neil spoke up. "While we were on P3275, we made some startling new discovery sir." He went on to explain what had happened. The rest of the team added their comments as the General soaked in the information.  
  
He finally replied, "Good Work People. Do you think they will be willing to help us?"  
  
"I don't see why not. They're from Earth right?"  
  
"Earth from an alternate universe, sir," Carter interjected.  
  
"They're still from Earth," he shot back.  
  
"Well, we should ask them. In the meantime, I will advise the president on this new development. I'm sure he will want us to proceed with a formal meeting," Hammond put in authoritatively. "By the way, how do we get in touch with them?"  
  
"Well sir, they gave us one of these," Carter replied holding up a little device that looked like a chevron badge.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a communication device sir," Carter replied. She tapped it once and spoke into it. "Carter to Enterprise."  
  
"This is the Enterprise. What can we do for you Major?" came the reply. She recognized it was the Commander Riker.  
  
"Commander Riker, I have just talked to my superiors and they would like to have a meeting with your Captain."  
  
"I will pass it on, Major. Please wait." He was back on momentarily. "The Captain has agreed to a meeting. With your permission, we will beam down in five minutes."  
  
Hammond gave a nod to which Carter replied, "Affirmative Commander. You have permission to beam down."  
  
A party of five consisting of Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Commander Data, Councilor Troi and Worf beamed down from the Enterprise into the conference room. After a quick introduction, the meeting started in earnest. As expected, the topic quickly boiled down to the transfer of technology.  
  
"Captain, as you know, we are fighting a very advanced enemy whose sole goal is to eradicate us. You have demonstrated a level of technology that is far in advance of the Goa'uld. Would you consider sharing it with us?" Colonel O'Neil asked eagerly.  
  
"Maybe the shield technology or phasers perhaps?" Carter added hopefully.  
  
"Indeed, something like that would be a tremendous asset in the fight against the Goa'uld," Teal'c emphasized.  
  
Picard studied them for a while and then replied, "I understand the predicament you are in and we would like to help. The Goa'uld do seem to be quite a formidable foe and pose a great threat to Earth. However ..."  
  
"However?" Jack cut in.  
  
Picard disregarded Jack's outburst and continued, "However, our hands are tied. Our law forbids the transfer of technology to any culture that is more primitive than us. We don't want to influence the natural progression of a society because it could have unforeseen consequences."  
  
"Here we go again, just like the Tollans. Why do you guys always have to treat us as if we were kids?" Jack couldn't believe these guys.  
  
"Colonel O'Neil!" Hammond gave Jack a reprimanding look. Jack just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Captain Picard is merely stating a fact, Colonel O'Neil," Data added. "Transfer of advanced technologies to cultures who have not sufficiently progressed has been shown to be detrimental on numerous occasions. Various civilizations have met their ends because they could not control the power that advanced technologies bestowed upon them. It is considered so important that it is one of our major edicts called the prime directive."  
  
"We have a bunch of snake-heads breathing down our necks ready to kill us given half a chance and you are concerned about affecting our culture?" Jack retorted angrily. "Pretty soon, there may not be a culture to ..."  
  
He was cut off by the blaring of alarm initiated by unauthorized off-world wormhole access. SG team got up from their seats and bolted to the gate room. Not knowing what else to do, the Enterprise team followed suit. By the time they got there, the wormhole had already established but the iris was shut to keep the unauthorized visitors at bay.  
  
"Do we have any SG teams off-world?" Hammond asked Master Sergeant Walter Davis.  
  
"No Sir, all SG teams are currently on base."  
  
Suddenly the iris started to waver and then buckled as a strange device emerged through the closed iris and rolled out onto the gate room floor. Everyone knew where it came from. Only the Tollans possessed such technology. Furthermore they recognized what it was.  
  
"It's a bomb!" someone yelled.  
  
With a blinding speed that only Data could pull off, he drew his phaser, set it to maximum discharge and fired at the bomb that had just rolled to a stop. It disappeared when the phaser beam hit it.  
  
USS Enterprise-E, Earth Orbit  
  
After the incident, the Enterprise crew retreated back to their ship to discuss the event. Although the prime directive explicitly forbade the transfer of technology to younger cultures, this was a very different situation. Picard wasn't comfortable with the idea of disseminating advanced technologies to a culture who still hadn't come together as one let alone advanced enough to develop warp drives. It went against all his years of training and experience. But a show of hands revealed how most of his senior staff felt. He could understand their predicament. Although it was not their own Earth, this was the only link to their own origin. As far as they knew, they might not be getting back any time soon and might have to settle for this one. They had a vested interest in saving this one. But the burden of the final decision was his. He was the captain of this ship, the senior-most officer representing the Federation.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, he made up his mind. He would act according to the council of his senior officers. It was clear what they wanted.  
  
Everyone agreed that when the Enterprise was in orbit around Earth, it could easily provide protection to the planet. The problem was that they could not be around all the time. Besides, the Tollans or some other race could send another bomb through the gate.  
  
"Data, do you think a force field would prevent another incident like the one in the gate room?" Riker asked  
  
"I have done some research into that Commander. I do not think that a regular force field would be up to the task. The Tollans used some kind of phase shift mechanism to defeat the iris. However, a special a force field designed to prevent phase shifting should be able to thwart another incident."  
  
"We could also add an energy dampening field and secondary force fields around the gate room should anything get through. It may not be fully able to contain the force of the explosion, but it would definitely contain the majority of the blast," Geordie added.  
  
Picard contemplated for a second and asked, "Councilor Troi, do you think we can trust them with all these technologies?"  
  
"I believe so Captain. They were genuinely concerned about their safety and their ability to protect themselves against advanced weapons and powerful enemies that wield them. Besides, I don't think they have the technology or understanding of these devices to replicate them. I don't think it should be a big concern as far as technology transfer goes."  
  
Everyone agreed with it. "What about orbital defense when the Enterprise is not around?" Worf asked.  
  
"We can manufacture some cloaked self-replicating automated orbital defense platforms. Since we are no longer in our own universe, we are not obligated to the Khitomar accord to produce cloaking devices. However, it might take a while given our circumstances. What do you think Geordie?" Data asked.  
  
"We would need at least 6 platforms to provide full coverage. That could take a couple of months given our current resources. Perhaps if we forgo the cloaks, we could expedite the manufacture of the platforms," Geordie replied.  
  
"Shouldn't we be worried about the civilian population from detecting our presence?" Picard was worried. After all, the vast majority of the world had no idea of extra-terrestrials.  
  
"It shouldn't Sir. Radar technology isn't sufficient to detect our presence. We shouldn't be worried about optics either. There are plenty of satellites in orbit and ours should easily blend in."  
  
"We can also use our shuttles to supplement the defenses," Data added.  
  
"Are the shuttles powerful enough to defend Earth against those Goa'uld ships?" Picard asked.  
  
"If it were a one on one static encounter, the shuttles wouldn't stand much of a chance sir. However, after having reviewed footages of Goa'uld Mother ships in combat, I have formulated a plan. We can equip the shuttles with a simple projectile weapon that can be fired at high impulse speeds. A ten kilogram projectile fired at say half the velocity of light will pack 112.5e+15 joules of kinetic energy which is equivalent to 28.125 megatons of TNT. This may seem like a small yield compared to a standard photon torpedo but the energy is projected over a very small area making it extremely effective. It should have no problems at all defeating the Goa'uld defenses. Now, this wouldn't work against an agile starship like the Enterprise because the deflector dish would simply push it out of the way. The Goa'uld mother ship on the other hand are slow and unwieldy and would provide a perfect target,"  
  
"Excellent idea, Data," Geordie added. "With your permission Captain, I can have my staff fabricate this by the end of the day."  
  
"Get on it Geordie. In the meantime, I shall inform General Hammond of our decision."  
  
"What about the other countries? Wont they be worried about all these technologies being transferred to only one country." Deanna brought up the question.  
  
"Excellent point Councilor. However, there's not much we can do about it at the moment. We will keep the transfer of technology to a minimum. Right now our main priority is safeguarding Earth which means some of these devices have to be at the stargate. Whether we like it or not, we will have to deal with the consequences as we go along,"  
  
Conference Room, SGC  
  
Commander Riker beamed down to the SGC to discuss the terms of the technology transfer with General Hammond. Although, the general was not ecstatic about the terms, he was more than happy to live with it if it meant safeguarding Earth from the Goa'uld. This was his first priority after all. "Although I don't like all the terms of this treaty, I would be more than happy to abide by it. However, I do not make treaties around here, I will have to take this up with the president. I am sure he will agree to it too,"  
  
"It is agreed then, Chief Engineer Geordie Laforge, will start work on the installations as soon as we reach an agreement with your government. He will have to bring with him some technicians to assist in the installation. He will then teach your technicians on the proper use of all equipment," Riker replied.  
  
"Thank you, Commander. I will inform you as soon as I receive instructions from the president. In the meantime, Chief Engineer Laforge has my permission to beam down any time he feels he is ready." He wished there was something else he could offer as a token of their gratitude. "How would you like to accompany SG1 on their mission to Tollana. It could be a risky mission but it could also be worth it. The Tollans are a highly developed race and you could find something to aid you in your search for a way to your own universe."  
  
"Thank you for your offer General. I will take it up to Captain Picard,"  
  
Gate Room, SGC  
  
An hour later, Commander Riker was back at the SGC ready to go on his new away-mission. He watched very closely as the gate started dialing the chevrons one by one. After the final chevron was encoded, the gate came alive in a wash of swirling energy and after a whoosh of excess energy it settled down to a shimmering blue vortex.  
  
Riker was transfixed. In all his years in the Starfleet, he had never encountered something like this. He tried to remember what Major Carter had told them about the workings of the stargate but it only made him more nervous. These people only had a vague concept of how it really worked. Maybe, he should have Data and Geordie take a closer look at it, that is if General Hammond would allow it. It could be a big breakthrough in travel if they could unravel the mystries of the stargate.  
  
Slowly he made his way up the ramp towards the shimmering blue wall of energy. His apprehension grew as he approached the event horizon. Like a small child testing the water before jumping in, he touched it gingerly with the tip of his fingers. He saw Major Carter flash him a grin as she walked right in. Summoning up his courage, he followed them into the vortex. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate, Tollana  
  
Commander Riker stumbled out of the event horizon and crashed heavily onto the ground. He was dazed and felt a chill. Damn its cold he thought as he gathered himself and looked around. The members of the SG1 were all on their feet and Colonel O'Neil was extending his hand to help him up. As he accepted the Colonels hand, he wondered whether he was the only one who felt disoriented. "Thanks," he mumbled. Once he was up, he gazed further out and he noticed that they were in a built up area, but unlike the SGC, this was out in the open. That could only mean that the stargate was not a covert operation as it was on Earth.  
  
He followed SG1 as they made their way down some winding street until they arrived at a building. Captain Carter 'rang' the 'doorbell' which was promptly answered by a middle-aged man who was beaming at the sight of the Captain.  
  
"Sam, so good to see you again," he said as he hugged her.  
  
"I am glad to see you too, Nerim," she replied with enthusiasm. Riker could easily see there was something special between these two. Finally, he turned to the rest of SG1 and said, "Colonel, Daniel, Teal'c, and who do we have here?"  
  
"This is Commander Riker," the Colonel replied not giving away too much information. "Commander Riker, this is Nerim."  
  
"Hello," Riker said extending his arm to Nerim who shook it warmly. He then turned back to Carter and said, "So Sam, what do I owe this pleasure to?"  
  
"I'm afraid its nothing pleasant Nerim," she replied. His demeanor changed immediately as he ushered them inside. "We just had an incident at the SGC," she continued. "A couple of hours ago, we received a WMD through our gate."  
  
"That's very serious," Nerim replied. "I'm glad you were able to avert the disaster."  
  
"Yes, we were," Jack cut in. "But we're not here to deliver that good news to you. We are here to find out why your people sent the bomb in the first place."  
  
Nerim was shocked at the blunt accusation. "I assure you Colonel that my people would never do such a thing, especially to an ally whom we owe our very existence."  
  
"That's what we thought too, until today,"  
  
"Colonel, why do you think it was us who did it?"  
  
"Because the iris was closed when the bomb came in. Can you tell me of anyone else who has that capability?"  
  
Nerim thought for a while and answered, "I don't know of any other race that uses technology like ours. But then, we would never do something like that. It doesn't make sense, we're pacifists. Why would we do something like that."  
  
"But it did happen," O'Neil insisted.  
  
"That is a very serious accusation Colonel, I will have to take it up to the Chancellor," he replied with profound gravity. "If you will excuse me a moment." He stepped out of the room leaving the group behind.  
  
When he returned, he had an even graver look on his face. "I took your accusation to Chancellor and she vehemently denied any involvement in the incident," he told the group.  
  
"She could be lying," Daniel added.  
  
"The thought crossed my mind. I can't say she was lying but there was definitely something she was trying to hide from me," he said with a long face.  
  
"Nerim, didn't you once say that all the proceedings of the Curia are made public?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Don't you think that there would be some records of this incident if the Chancellor had a hand in it. Maybe we should check the computer records of all recent Curia meetings."  
  
"Good idea, Daniel," Nerim said as he headed for the computer terminal. Soon they were pouring over records of recent Curia meetings.  
  
"I can't believe this," Nerim exploded.  
  
"What is it?" Jack shot back.  
  
"Several records of recent Curia meetings are missing. Everything should have been here."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Could somebody have deleted it?"  
  
"No. You don't understand. Its against the law to hide things from the public. That is the most serious of crimes. I cannot believe the Chancellor would be involved in something like this."  
  
"Well, apparently she would," Jack shot back.  
  
Commander Riker had been quiet throughout this exchange but he was not missing a single word being said. He finally broke his silence and said, "Perhaps I can help." Everyone turned to him as he continued. "The data that has been deleted might be retrievable."  
  
"How?" O'Neil wanted to know.  
  
"Well, when data is deleted from storage, it does not just disappear. It is merely tagged so that it can be overwritten should the need for extra storage arise. If we are lucky, they might not have gone through and done a thorough clean up of the storage device."  
  
"Commander Riker is right, sir," Carter added. "If only we could break into their computer system we might be able to retrieve the lost data."  
  
"Could we do it?"  
  
"That's where I come in," Riker added as he pulled out his tricorder. He placed it in front of Nerim's computer terminal and punched in several keys. Lights blipped as the tricorder activated and started to work its magic. Everyone waited in anticipation. After what seemed like an eternity, Nerim's terminal started to display the missing files. Everyone poured over the document. What they say was beyond anyone's belief.  
  
Daniel finally spoke up, "I don't understand. How could Tanith's ship withstand an assault from your ion cannons. Haven't you always been able to defeat the Goa'uld ships?"  
  
"Yes we have. I cant fathom this either."  
  
"They must have somehow upgraded their ships with new defensive systems. But where did they get it?"  
  
"The Goa'uld are scavengers Daniel Jackson. Perhaps they discovered some ancient technologies that allowed them to advance their defenses," Teal'c offered.  
  
"That explains why the Chancellor and the Curia decided to help the Goa'uld develop the phase shift weapons. They had their hands tied," Carter finished.  
  
Nerim was beyond word. Finally he spoke up, "That doesn't give her the right to go behind the backs of the Tollan people and commit such a genocide. I have to confront her."  
  
"And do what? So far the Curia is not aware that we were able to prevent the catastrophe that they had planned for us. The moment they do, they will try sending another bomb. We cannot allow that," Jack objected.  
  
"Colonel O'Neil is right. So far, the Chancellor believes their plan was a success. But when she finds out the truth, she has no choice but to try again. To not succeed means a reprisal from the Goa'uld," Teal'c added.  
  
"Yes of course. But the people have the right to know and the Chancellor has to be held responsible for her actions. The Tollans should be able to decide how they want to deal with the Goa'uld," Nerim replied.  
  
"Perhaps we can achieve both. My Chief Engineer is currently setting up a defense against your phase shifting weapons. He should be done with the next couple of hours. If you could hold off your confrontation till then, it would give him time to complete the installation," Riker offered.  
  
"Very well then, I will wait for a couple of hours before I take this to the Curia," Nerim said accepting the plan. "I am so sorry for the behavior of my people. If we get through this mess, perhaps we can someday make up for it."  
  
"Thank you Nerim," Carter replied. She could see the shame and pain in his eyes and felt very sorry for him. "You are a good man."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks, We're gonna need it."  
  
With that the SG1 headed back to the stargate and dialed out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Debriefing Room, SGC  
  
Upon returning from Tollana, Commander Riker split up from the SG1 team. He got a status report from Geordie and beamed back to the Enterprise for a debriefing session with Captain Picard.  
  
SG1 went had to go through the same procedure.  
  
"So our hunch was right."  
  
"Yes sir," jack replied. "It was them."  
  
"It looks like the Goa'uld have upgraded their defenses on their ships making them invulnerable to the Tollan ion cannons. This left Tollana vulnerable to Goa'uld attack. However, instead of destroying Tollana, Tanith made a pact with the Chancellor wherein the Tollans would develop a phase shift weapon for the Goa'uld in return for not destroying Tollana," Daniel explained.  
  
"The goa'uld also forced the Tollans to deliver the bomb since they themselves did not want to for fear repraisal from the Asgards," O'Neil added.  
  
"So what happens when the Goa'uld find out that the phase shift weapon failed to destroy us?"  
  
"Tanith's not going to like it. And since the Tollans are at their mercy, they might decide to bomb Tollana back to the stone age as you call it," Teal'c finished.  
  
Everyone digested the information. Although they felt that the Chancellor and the Curia deserved it, there would be lots of civilian casualties, something none of them liked. However, there was nothing they could do to help the Tollans even if they wanted to. The Tollans would have to reap the results of their harvest no matter how bitter it might be.  
  
USS Enterprise-E, Earth Orbit  
  
Captain Picard listened attentively to his Number One as he related the incident. He was not too sympathetic to the plight of the Tollans. In his book, anyone who would put their own safety in front of billions of helpless people did not warrant much sympathy. It was against everything he and Starfleet stood for. He couldn't count how many times he had laid his life on the line for the safety of others. However, doing nothing meant the death of countless civilians on Tollana. That too was against his belief. He had to do something.  
  
"Thank you Number One. What is the status of the installations at the SGC?"  
  
"Its coming along fine, sir. Geordie should be done with the force field around the stargate in another hour or so. The rest of the stuff will take a while longer."  
  
"Good, have Data plot a course to Tollana. We'll have to leave immediately if we are to get to there in time."  
  
"Yes sir," Riker replied as he headed out of the Captain's ready room.  
  
"Number one, ask General Hammond if we can borrow SG1 for a while too. We might need their services when we confront the Goa'ulds again."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Chancellors Office, Tollana  
  
Nerim was clearly incensed. He couldn't understand how any one of his people who considered themselves "advanced" could stoop so low, especially someone of such rank as the chancellor. He understood that she was under a lot of duress, but to break down at the implied threat of the Goa'uld should have been beneath her. Another thought crossed his mind. What if Omac's death hadn't been natural as it was claimed to be. He was sure that if Omac had been alive he wouldn't have gone along with this farce. No, they wouldn't go that far, but then again would they? After all they had already broken the supreme edict and lied to the people. So what's stopping them from murdering Omac to keep things a secret?  
  
The chancellor could see the turmoil in Nerim's face and tried to solace him, "Nerim, what ever we did, we did it to protect Tollana and our people. Tell me, what would you have done in my place?"  
  
Nerim did not reply at once. He did not have a clear answer but surely there had to be another way, a way where they did not have to be subservient to the Goa'uld. Was this really a better alternative? Today they had to bomb earth, what next? What would happen when the Asgards found out about this? How would they take it? Would they understand their predicament or would they just consider the Tollans an enemy and proceed to destroy them. He was sure it would be the latter. After all the Asgards were in debt to Earth and had placed it under their protective custody. No wonder the Goa'ulds did not want to deliver the bombs themselves. Why do it when you could have your lackey do it for you. He shook his head in disgust, "No Chancellor, I would not have done it. Don't you understand what is happening here? The Goa'ulds are using us to get rid of Earth so they do not have to face the Asgards. What do you think the Asgards are going to do to us when they find out what we attempted?"  
  
It was one more thing the Chancellor had not taken into account. How could she have missed it. But that was besides the point now. What was done was done and they had to face the music. She was sure that Tanith would return when he found out that Earth wasn't destroyed. There was no doubt that he would keep his promise to turn Tollana into a pile of molten rock. But it wouldn't quite be as easy as he had assumed it would be for she had an ace up her sleeves too. Granted it was a weak one but never the less it was something. After finding out that the ion cannons were useless against Tanith's new shields, she had her scientist working twenty four seven to come up with new weapon that could breach his defenses. They had come up with something alright, but it was untested and would have to be baptized under fire. So be it, she thought.  
  
"Nerim, if you will excuse me now, I have to make preparations. We have to start moving our civilian population to a safer place before Tanith gets back."  
  
With that she walked away leaving Nerim to his thoughts. He wondered how long they had before this started.  
  
Bridge, USS Enterprise en route to Tollana  
  
"Data, how long till we arrive at Tollana?" Riker asked.  
  
"One hour, four minutes and 21 seconds at present speed, sir."  
  
I better get the Captain up here he thought, "Captain, this is the bridge."  
  
"Go ahead, Number One."  
  
"Sir, we will be arriving at Tollana in an hour."  
  
"Understood. Have SG1 meet me at the bridge."  
  
When Picard arrived at the bridge, SG1 was already there. He nodded his acknowledgement to them and proceeded to his chair. "Status, Number One?"  
  
"We will be dropping out of Warp and entering Tollana local space in another 10 minutes sir. All stations are operational and awaiting your orders."  
  
"Have we detected anything unusual yet? Any sign of Goa'uld activity?"  
  
"Yes sir, in fact long range sensors indicate that there is a battle raging around Tollana. There seem to be 5 Goa'uld vessels firing on the surface and numerous surface weapons firing back. The Tollans are taking a beating with lots heavy planetary damages."  
  
"Ensign, raise speed to maximum warp and bring us in orbit around Tollana, 350,000 km from the surface. Engage!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Enterprise increased speed cutting down the ETA to 2 minutes and was soon entering orbit around Tollana. Both the warring parties did not notice them at first as they were too busy with each other. But things changed quickly.  
  
"This is Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise to the Goa'uld ships, cease fire immediately," he ordered.  
  
The picture on the view screen was replaced by the face of Taneth. He was clearly pissed but this anger turned into hatred at the sight of SG1 standing behind Picard. "You dare challenge a god," he roared, eyes glowing.  
  
"You heard me, Tanith. This is your last warning. Leave now or I will destroy you," he reiterated with finality.  
  
The channel was cut off as the Goa'uld warships proceeded to leave orbit and vector in on the Enterprise. When they were in range, they started firing with all weapons. The shields on the Enterprise glowed brightly as it was buffeted by the combined firepower of 5 Ha'Taks.  
  
"Shields down to 90 percent," Worf reported calmly.  
  
"Evasive pattern delta 2. Return fire Mr. Worf. Phasers and photon torpedoes."  
  
"Yes sir," he replied. Like all Klingons, Worf lived for moments like this. Too bad he had to suppress his urge to roar out his pleasure, after all he was onboard the Federation flagship and such displays were frowned upon.  
  
The Enterprise was a large ship, about the same size as the Ha'Taks it faced. But unlike the Ha'Taks, it was extremely agile and belied its size and mass. The moment Picard gave the order, the huge ship jumped into action, pulling off maneuvers, that the slower, lumbering Ha'Taks simply couldn't keep up with. As the Ha'Taks had never faced an opponent as fast and maneuverable as the Enterprise, most of the fire missed their mark frustrating the gunners. But that was only the beginning. When Worf went to work, all hell broke loose. The phaser arrays lit up stabbing out across the emptiness of space, touching the defenses of the closest Ha'Tak. The shields around the area simply couldn't bear the brunt and buckled under the assault letting the phaser cut deeply into the ship. This was quickly followed by a pair of photon torpedoes that sliced through the ship like a hot knife through butter, eviscerating the entire ship. It exploded into a spectacular ball of flame momentarily lighting up the nearby ships in an eerie glow.  
  
Seeing how easily the first ship had been exterminated, the remaining Ha'Taks scurried, trying vainly to get out of the way. It was easier said than done. No sooner had it finished dispatching the first ship, the Enterprise was already swooping down on its next victim like a peregrine falcon diving after a grouse. Phasers stabbed at the enemy finding its mark, cutting deeply into its armored flanks. Jaffas unfortunate enough to be in the immediate area were killed instantly as explosive decompression emptied the effected compartments of all atmosphere. The rest weren't any luckier. As the Enterprise swooped past the crippled ship, aft phaser arrays delivered the coup de grace.  
  
Tanith had been certain of victory when he took on the sleek grey ship. It had not look very menacing at first. But the more he looked at it, the more it reminded him of a deadly serpent... a cobra with its hood spread out striking at its enemy. It definitely felt like one. Every time it struck, it brought with it death and destruction. His fleet of five upgraded Ha'Taks were supposed to be invincible but now it felt far from that. Already, two of them were destroyed. The two remaining ships converged around his ship trying to protect him but he felt it wasn't going to be enough. He sure wasn't going to stick around to find out if he was right. He ordered his remaining Ha'Taks to provide cover as he tried to escape.  
  
Onboard the Enterprise, Picard knew what was going on. He knew that Tanith wasn't a fool. Now that he realized he couldn't win, he would tuck his tails between his legs and run. He knew he should finish Tanith off right there and then, but that would be simple murder in his eyes. They did not stand a chance. "Let them leave," he commanded.  
  
Jack couldn't believe his ears. Just when they had Tanith where the wanted, Picard was going to let Tanith go. "Are you out of your mind. You cant let him go," he protested. But the captain of the ship had spoken. He could do nothing about it.  
  
Military Command, Tollana  
  
Nerim couldn't believe what he saw. Just as the battle with the Goa'ulds were taking a turn for the worse, fate seemed to intervene. A gleaming white ship of an odd design dropped out of nowhere and challenged the Goa'uld ships. Who were they? Could they be the Asgards, he wondered. Not likely, why would they come to their rescue? So who could it be? He got his answer soon enough. On the view screen, he could see an authoritative figure giving the Goa'uld an ultimatum. What was more intriguing, was that SG1 was standing behind him. So, Sam had brought in the cavalry, but who were these people? He then noticed Commander Riker. So that's who he was. No wonder, they were able to defeat the bomb they had sent over.  
  
Obviously, the Goa'uld did not heed the warning and started to fire upon this newcomer with little effect. He knew it was a bad mistake on the their part. The strange grey ship jumped into action with blinding speed, stepping neatly out of the way of incoming fire. It also returned fire with deadly precision. The first ship fell almost immediately. Then another. It was over as quickly as it had started. With the destruction of two of his ships, Tanith high-tailed it out of the system as fast as he could. A jubilation roar erupt around him. But deep down, he knew better. The battle was won but what about the war. Surely, Tanith wasn't working by himself and more of his kind would be back when they found out what had happened here today. They would send 10 to take place of the 5 they had lost today and 20 more if they lost that 10. They couldn't let some strange ship run roughshod over them. He was sure of it. He could only hope that they could come up with something between now and then. 


End file.
